


Queen

by Thedoctorsblogger



Series: Five Times Crowley and Aziraphale go to shows and the one time they both enjoyed it" [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, have that image of a punk Michael sheen in your head., they go to a concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedoctorsblogger/pseuds/Thedoctorsblogger
Summary: Crowley wants Aziraphale to go to a rock concert.





	Queen

**Author's Note:**

> the first posted part of my Five times series, Although it technically does come last-- oh well

The trouble with angels is, they can be incredibly stubborn when they want to be. Crowley was re-learning this lesson the hard way. 

“Really now, Why would I want to go to a rock concert?” 

The argument had been going on for a week. All Crowley wanted to do was get out of the bookshop. It seemed like the only thing that they did any more when they spent time together was hang out at the bookshop or at a restaurant. Crowley wanted a change of scenery. 

“Common, Angel, It will be fun I Promise. Why wouldn’t you want to go”

“Concerts are entirely too crowded, and there is so much Sin and corruption in those places. I mean really Crowley, concerts are no place for an angel. All those drugs and sex and Violence. And Besides, If I want to listen to their music I can listen to their record. I mean, We do have quite the collection, and I wouldn’t have to listen to all those drunk people singing over my favorite songs.”

It was true that on their own Crowley and Aziraphale were quite the Audiophiles. They each had an impressive collection of Vinyl on their own, But sometime in the mid-seventies they decided to combine what they owned separately and create, unofficially of course, the largest collection of vinyl records in the entire world.They had been collecting together ever since. One would be scarce to name an album that they did not own. 

“Angel, the point of a concert is to loosen up.” Crowley popped the P and pulled at the end of Aziraphale's bow tie until the whole thing came undone. “The best part of the concert is not the music or the personal comfort or the morals. The best part of a concert is the atmosphere, Angel, so, you are going to come to this concert with me, and you are going to enjoy it.”

Aziraphale glared a moment before softening. “Oh alright.” Aziraphale was always a pushover when it came to his demon. “But only to see what it all is about.” 

Crowley smiled. “Great! Go get changed then.”

“I’m sorry what?” Aziraphale’s eyes widened. 

“You cannot possibly do to a rock concert like that, Angel, It’s the eighties for Christ’s sake!”

“What on earth is wrong with what I’ve got on? Aziraphale gave Crowley a hurt look. 

Crowley rolled his eyes. “ Angel that’s way too-” the demon waved his hands up and down Aziraphale’s form, trying to find the right word to use. “It’s way too stuffy. You’ll stick out like a sore thumb - even in these times - and not to mention you’ll boil yourself alive.”

Aziraphale thought for a second and agreed. He disappeared up the stairs into his closet. Over the last 6,000 years Aziraphale had kept every Item of clothing that he had ever worn - that is, everything except the clothes that he had worn while the black plague was running rampant. Those clothes he had burned as soon as the plague became less mainstream. All of these clothes he kept in the upper level of His bookshop. 

As Aziraphale stared at everything that he owned, he had no idea what he was going to wear to a rock concert. It occurred to him that he’d been wearing the same overcoat for over 150 years, and had nothing the slightest bit modern. As he sat thinking, an idea came to the angel. He set to work as fast as he could as to not keep Crowley waiting. 

~~

Crowley was just wondering how long it could possibly take an angel to get dressed when he heard Aziraphale come down the stairs. Crowley saw his legs first. It seemed the angel had chosen to wear skinny jeans and combat boots. As Aziraphale kept descending Crowey felt more and more like laughing, but he was stunned to the spot. 

Crowley studied Aziraphale, looking him up and down to take in the full effect. the angel was indeed wearing skinny jeans, complete with rips and a chain, and combat boots, but along with that,he had a white V-neck showing a tantalizing amount of chest hair and a leather jacket. As Crowley looked closer he realized that not only was the angel wearing a leather jacket but wearing Crowley’s leather jacket!

Crowley’s heart stopped and his breath caught. Even if he was given a thousand years, there was no way that he could describe what the sight of Aziraphale in his jacket made him feel. 

“So what do you think?” Crowley was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the angel’s voice. 

Crowley tore his eyes away from his jacket to meet Aziraphile’s eyes. “Are you wearing eyeliner?”

Aziraphale gave Crowley a self conscious look before replying. “I just thought- I mean- whenever you see rock stars now they’ve got- don’t they? And I know this is a it darker than I usually wear but you always look so rock-and-roll so-” Aziraphale cut himself off. 

Crowley just managed to shake off his shock before responding. “Yeah, Angel, they do.” Aziraphale looked relieved. Crowley didn't have the heart to tell the angel that this wasn’t really THAT kind of rock. “Right uh- let's go I guess.”

Aziraphale nodded and lead the way to Crowley's Bentley. “What concert are we going to, by the way?” Aziraphale asked while sitting comfortably in the front seat.

“Oh! I hadn’t realized that I didn’t tell you. We’re seeing Queen. An old friend gave me the tickets.”

“Queen…” Aziraphale wracked his brain to remember who they were. He really was rusty on his knowledge of current bands. “OH! Queen! That’s the band with that one lead singer- oh what was his name.. Freddie something… Freddie… Magnesium! Oh I do love their music!”

Crowley hit the breaks and looked at Crowley with wide eyes. “Freddie What?”

“Freddie Magnesium. That is his name isn’t it? Oh he’s such a lovely chap.”

Crowley looked at Aziraphale like he dribbled down his shirt 

“Fre-” Crowley had to collect himself before he could continue “You mean Freddie Mercury?”

Aziraphale turned red. “Oh, right, yes, Mercury, not Magnesium. Silly me.”

~~

The concert was a rousing success. Azirphale did have a good time, even with the sex and the drugs and the violence. He would even so far as to say that he enjoyed himself. 

It turned out that the “friend” of Crowley's that had given them the tickets was none other than Freddie Mercury himself. The man even invited the two of them backstage to meet the whole band. 

Aziraphale made fast friends with the guitarist, Brian, and the bassist, John, while Crowley made a new friend in Roger, the drummer. The two of them didn’t end up getting home until the sun was rising the next morning.

But that’s another story.

**Author's Note:**

> so there it is. Thsnk you for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> Also a big shout out to my bro @tv-saved-the-teenage-girl for giving me a huge hand last night with the punk Aziraphale because my brain was bring an asshole!


End file.
